


Shadows

by IcyGlaceon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyGlaceon/pseuds/IcyGlaceon





	Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange lab report was left lying around somewhere, and it seems like it is readable. Could this have to do with an Inkling?

Day 276 of research




Subject 788------- is fairing better then our previous subjects. The modifications in her genes are also much more stable then the others. We hope that things will only get better from here. It is unknown if the Inkling DNA will fall apart over time, but our statistics say there is only a .0001% chance of it doing so.

The memory removal serum also seems to be working, as she does not remember anything in regard to her past. At this point, she has seemed to accept this, along with her new form, even if she is unaware of what she used to be. As far as she knows, she is an Inkling, and nothing more.

\--------------------------------------------------

She is only 7 at the time at this report being published, and we hope that she will survive to at least age 14, if not longer. If she becomes successful and is able to switch forms at 14, then we can consider her to be a successful experiment. If not, we will label her as a failure.

\--------------------------------------------------

NOTES:

788 is very accepting of the environment that she has been put in, and is very obident. We hope that this will not go awry. If so, this experiment will be a failure.

788 also treats the facility as her home, and believes that our reaseachers are her family, just as planned. She seems to have a liking for the head of out modification team, who she has a tendency of calling "Mother".

788 is also passing the many simulations that she has been put in. She seems to be much stronger and more endurant then that of previous subjects, along with about 87% of the confirmed Inkling population. Her abilities also exceed that of 56% of the known Octoling population and 96% of the known human population. She also seems to be more free-willed then what she was originally going to grow up to be like.

788 has a 97% chance of survival to age 14, 90% to age 20, and 86% to age 35 and older. With rates like this, she may be able to take down the octopi once and for all, as it is predicted that she will become much stronger over time. She seems to have enough staying power to survive 350 points of damage until having to be brought to a S.P.A.W.N. Pad.

\--------------------------------------------------

End of report


End file.
